The Eternal Night
by Deboe05
Summary: The war has ended with the death of 666. The world of supernatural has begun a era of peace and celebrations. But after all the celebrations Issei disappeared with no form of communication and no one knows where he has gone too.


"Issei can you hear me?" Looking into a cave with bars bearing the way down into it a young woman asked into the vast darkness in the cave. "What do you people want this time. Your "oh so great Lucifer" just finish having his torture session along with that psychopath Beelzebub. Hmm your hiding your aura but you can't mask that scent of yours. Powerful and yet so serene wouldn't you say so dear Leviathan."

As Leviathan continued to look into the cave a pair red orbs pierced their way through the darkness locking eyes with her. "Issei I know what they have done to you but you need calm down and listen to what I'm about to say." Taking a moment to confirm her words register in his mind she soon saw the red orbs change into a blue and begin to move back into the darkness. " Sirzechs is planning on releasing you along with placing a seal on your powers and mind state. I don't know all the details besides the fact you'll basically become a slave to the Gremory House." She stated

Hearing that last part Issei's eyes changed back into his red orbs and burned brighter then before. Leviathan knew that one more word in the wrong direction would cause him to snap and do something far worse to Devils if this plan continues. " Issei I came down her to release you before they start their plan. When I get you out I'm sending you to Azazel to be treated. After a week has passed I will head there to discuss what lead up to your situation being in here."

"No need I've already accepted my fate and will commit suicide if that is how Rias and her family decides to use my powers. But since you want to take me out of here I can't promise that your Devil-kin will be saved due to your actions. Only thing I will promise is that you and your family are the only exceptions to my new found oath." Issei said as he walked up to bars bearing his way.

"I will be on my way to Azazel and I will send you out of this shit hole. Be there in a week and I we will discuss all the details in person." Finishing his statement the Leviathan couldn't speak another word before she was teleported into Kuoh town.

Looking around herself to figure where exactly he had sent her and begin to walk towards the skyscraper building known as the Hyoudou resident to find her sister to build a alibi for herself.

—

 **Grigori HQ**

"Azazel we have a problem!" A man came busting in to a office to see Azazel working on his latest Scared Gear.

"Arara what's the problem now. It can't be so bad that it couldn't wait till I finish tweaking my new toy." Azazel responded as he looked up towards the man. "It's Issei! We just found him outside the base at the door and he looks-" Without waiting for the man to finish his statement Azazel left the room in a flash before he could finish his statement.

Running to the entrance of the base Azazel came upon a site he had hoped he never see again since the old war. Looking towards Issei he could see he had been hurt very badly repeatedly. Scars riddled his body. A cut that went diagonal across his right eye along with a incision on the center of forehead. Cuts and bruises that littered around his neck and upper-body sparing no length of flesh. The only untouched part of his body was his lower body.

Seeing his student in such a condition Azazel flared his killing intent rendering several two wing and four winged fallen angels alike unconscious. As if a switch had flicked off Issei begin to fall forward as fell he unconscious. Catching him right before he could hit the ground Azazel picked him up and sped off towards the medical bay without wasting a second on his surroundings. —

 **So Guys and gals been on here for while we just lurker reading different stories and coming up with ideas that I thought could work. Can't promise a steady flow of chapters but will take any criticism you can give and ideas. Negative feedback is good as long as it's helpful and not just somebody being a A**hole about it. Won't give spoilers but if you think I can improve on something or just see something that would help the story then I'm all ears.**

 **Lemons *sigh* no clue how you guys get off of it but if you want lemons send your own made versions of it and I'll put them to a side story and mention names or not (depends on your idea of being known or unknown). Myself personally could give two fucks for them as I see them sometimes necessary but not a every chapter or two to three chapter necessary. One night stand ideas are okay or relationship ideas is good.**

 **This story is straight off the top of my head and I can say I want it more Hindu and Japanese pantheon center with his powers being based off a character that is very Yokia related.( guess that's a hint and a big hint on how I want his powers)**

 **So till next chapter later.**


End file.
